


Why?

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Why did you have to kiss me?





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philukas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philukas/gifts).



> This is for katta aka ratta bc she's eyewitness trash and wanted me to write this

"Why did you have to kiss me?" That's what it all boiled down to. Lukas' world was falling apart and landing on him, suffocating him, and it all came down to that kiss. Lukas wanted it, he had wanted it since he saw the way Philips mouth moved to say his name, but he couldn't ever do it. Not on his own.

The question caught Philip off guard. "What do you mean? Lukas, I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"Not that, well, yes that, but that night. Why?" 

Philip frowned, never taking his eyes off of Lukas. "I.. I thought you liked me back, I.. I liked you the entire time.. and you were looking at me and I just thought it was.. the time or something."

Lukas was silent. Philip had liked him the entire time. He didn't know why that was so shocking for him to think about. It was still hard for him to wrap his head around the fact that Philip still wanted him. Maybe he just didn't know what it was like to feel loved. No. Philip didn't love him. He only liked him.

"Do you have a problem with that kiss, Lukas?"

"Yes." Lukas closed then opened his mouth again. "No, it isn't just... it isnt that easy, Philip. For you that kiss.. was just a kiss. For me that kiss.. it changed everything." 

"You pushed me away. You kissed me."

"You made the move." Lukas wouldn't have been able to do it on his own, how can Philip not see that? "It.. it screwed everything up. I was doing fine-"

"Doing fine lying to yourself? Lukas, I didn't turn you gay. It'd be a compliment if I did, but I didn't. That's not how it works. All I did was help you realize what you were doing was what everyone else wanted. Not what you wanted." 

Lukas was silent, again.

Philip sighed. "What do you want?"

"For everything to go back to normal." Lukas' eyes were on his lap now.

"You think I don't want that?"

"Your entire life didn't change after that kiss."

"Yes, Lukas, it did."

"How?" His eyes didn't move, they stayed glued to his lap, studying the pattern on his hospital gown.

"I figured shit out, too. I figured out I was in love with you!" 

Lukas tensed. "Yeah? Well, I figured it out, too!" 

Both boys fell silent, the only noise in the room was their rapid breathing. Philip was the first to speak after their yelling match.

"We're the only couple that would yell at each other that we're in love.. and do it angrily."

Lukas was still silent. 

"Are we not a couple?"

"No, we are."

"I'm glad we are." Philip stood up from his seat and walked towards Lukas' wheel chair, kneeling down. "Are you?"

Lukas nodded.

Philip reached up and cupped his cheek. It was cold to the touch but Lukas pressed into the warmth of Philips palm. "I meant it.. I do love you."

"I meant it, too." Lukas looked up at Philip, his eyes still full of tears. "I'm just scared."

Philip nodded. "I know.. It's okay to be scared.. whatever happens.. I'm here, okay? We're gonna get through this together." 

Lukas nodded and his hand slowly lifted and placed itself over Philips, squeezing it.

"I love you." Philip smiled.

And from the way Lukas looked at him, Philip knew Lukas loved him too.


End file.
